what is love
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: two chipmunks unsure of there feelings for each other will sparks fly? R
1. Chapter 1

What is love

It was a sunny sunday afternoon and the chipmunks and chipettes were doing there own little things all execpt a pink and black clad both were just doing there own things alone cause one it was hot and not a single one of the chipmunks or chipettes wanted to go outside until Adam got an idea . " Guys why don't we go to the mall just to hang out" suggested Adam . " Not a bad idea" said Brittany. " Sounds like a good idea" said Jeanette . " I'm going to agree" added Eleanor . "I'm with Eleanor" quickly added Theodore . And of course the rest agreed . " Alright then lets see if Dave can give us a ride" said Adam. And with that he rushed off to find dave . " Yo Dave think you can give us a ride toward the mall its kinda hot out and we don't wanna walk all the way there in this heat cause we are sweating enough as it is" said Adam. " Alright sounds about fair sure I can give you guys a ride there but make sure to carry your cellphones and have some money on hand" said Dave . And with that all the chipmunks and chipettes rushed off to grab what they needed and soon met dave in the drive way where they climbed into the car .

_**On the way to the mall **_

While all the chipmunks were talking about what they would buy Adam and Brittany just leaned out the window as they were on there way to the mall. Alvin and the others noticed this and tried to get them to open up but no luck . In the end it was Adam and Brittany who was talking when they were alone . " You know Britt we haven't talked in a while" said Adam . " yea I know though I haven't talked much cause of school and our concerts" replied Brittany . "Yea it seems we haven't taken any time for each other" said Adam . " So uh you wanna order something" asked Adam . " Uh sure lets see what there having" replied Brittany . Both Adam and Brittany looked over the menu and chose the salad with root beer . " now this should be awesome" said Adam.

_**With Alvin and Jill **_

" well i'll be those two are acutally talking" said a satisfied Jill . " Well we did help them" replied Alvin . They soon got back to there shopping in the clothing department . Though Alvin noticed how Jill really looked . _" She's amazing we fit like two peaces of a puzzle i'm glad I asked her out without her I __would be plan Alvin not having a single girl in the world to love me for me and not my looks or even my money" _Thought Alvin happily . Jill noticed Alvin was in deep thought and decided against her better judgment to disturb him . With that done she went back to picking out her outfits that she would need to add to her wardrobe should they go out for a real date. She thought back to the first day in the halls of west eastman high school how each got to know the others counterpart . She then thought back to how Brittany saw Adam for the first time and she fell in love with him at first sight every time Brittany was asked this she would deny it saying like ' I don't know what your talking about' or 'If I was to go out with Adam he would be THE last chipmunk on earth I would date' but over time she grew to know and love him .

_**With Simon and Jeanette **_

Soon Simon and Jeanette also noticed that Adam and Brittany were talking after the long car ride over to the mall . " Well i'm impressed it only took Alvin and Jill to try and get Adam and Brittany to open up to each other though I must admit if you think about it though" thought Simon . " Simon are you thinking out loud" asked a curious Jeanette . " Well I do tend to do that sometimes does that bother you" asked Simon . "n-n-n no" squeaked Jeaentte . " Look don't worry Jeaenette you got me and the others to look after you besides I'll always be at your side" comforted Simon . With that said Jeanette blushed a deep red and knowing her she about fainted .

_**Back with Adam and Brittany**_

Adam and Brittany were enjoying there salad once they were done Brittany let Adam pay the bill it wasn't much though and off they went to go shopping mostly Brittany Adam just hung around and finally he saw what he wanted a black hoodie that wasn't ripped and had small pockets where you could store your cellphone and your MP3 player . He thought of always saving up for it he looked in his wallet and saw he didn't quite have enough money to buy it then it hit him there was a person who turns clothes from human size into chipmunk size though you still had to pay for it though soon Brittany was done with her shopping . " So you find anything" she asked .

" Yea a black hoody it has small pockets where you can store your cellphone and your MP3 player but look at the price on it its like almost $5000 I only have about 4000 I just need another thousand and then I might be able to buy it but till then I won't be able to" said Adam. " Actually I can help you buy it I happen to have about 9000 on hand at the moment"replied Brittany . And with that said she helped her friend pay for the awesome hoodie it only came to about $7000.50 once it was made to fit him Adam jumped for joy . " Thanks Brittany your awesome" said Adam as he held her tight . "Can't breath" she wheezed . " oops guess I don't know my own strength" said Adam . " That's alright well we had better go catch up with the others" she added. So they soon caught up and they found everyone waiting for them.

_**On the Car ride home**_

By the time that everyone had gotten home all 17 chipmunks dashed up the stairs and right to there rooms . And with that everyone settled down for the night . Mostly the girls and Adam hanging out talking about there day . While Adam and the girls were talking about there day something occurred to him he forgot to kiss Brittany after there date though why not as soon as the other girls were asleep it was only Adam and Brittany in the living room . " So uh Brittany what was your first thought about me" asked Adam . " well I thought you were cute and handsome" said Brittany .

" I see well something has been on the back of my mind all this time" said Adam . " What is that" asked Brittany . " Well we haven't had a single REAL date in a long time" said Adam . " You do have a point sooner or later if and when the others are out I was thinking we stay at home and you could set up the movie and do the dinner" said Brittany . " That sounds like a good idea" replied Adam . And with that said they both leaned in and kissed for the first time in a long time . By the time they pulled apart for air millions of thoughts were swarming there heads . _"This is going to be interesting" _thought both Adam and Brittany . And with that done they headed off to bed .

_**The next morning **_

As soon as the 17 chipmunks woke up Dave was doing toaster waffles . " mm something smells good" said A sleepy Adam . And with that said they all dug into there toaster waffles and were soon ready for the day .

_**Later on that day **_

_**(with Adam and Simon)**_

When Simon wasn't busy that's when Adam walked up to him . " Excuse me Simon can I talk to you" asked Adam . " Sure what is it" asked Simon. " well there's this girl that I like since the first day I met her ever since then I've had feelings for her for a long time but just didn't know how to express them and I'm unsure as if she would love me back" admitted Adam . "Oh I see so since day one you have had feelings for Brittany and never had the chance to confess your love don't worry I'm sure she can understand" said Simon . "Look there she is why don't you talk to her" said Simon and with that he disappeared into his lab .

_**With Adam and Brittany **_

And with that Adam dashed over to Brittany hoping he had the inner strength to do what he wanted to do for a long time " Brittany can I talk to you" asked Adam . " Sure what is it" asked Brittany . " Well you see for the longest time i've loved you and I just didn't know how to express my love for you so I hope that this works" said Adam . And with that he leaned in and kissed Brittany full on the lips while her eyes widened at the sudden surprise she soon relaxed into the kiss it lasted for about 15 seconds .

When they pulled apart Brittany only had a blank expression on her furry face it took a while for everything to sink in . It then hit her like a tone of bricks . Adam loved her for a long time? How long and when did he start bottling up his feelings for her ? . " You love me?" she asked . " Yes" was Adam's only reply . And with that she flew herself at him knocking him over while he was on the floor she kissed him full of passion knowing that her own boyfriend loved her with all his heart if not more but still he loved her and would risk his life to keep her safe. When she finally got up off him she extended her paw to help him up . And with that he took and she helped him up .

" Listen I'm going over to the mall to do a bit more shopping if you wanna come with me that's fine" said Brittany . In that instant Adam jumped at the first chance to go with his girlfriend . " Sure thing I'd love to" replied Adam . And with that he grabbed his cellphone that way should dave call him that way he doesn't forget it.


	2. The Begining of a Beautiful relationship

The beginning of a beautiful relationship

_**Meanwhile at the mall**_

As soon as both Adam and Brittany arrived at the mall she disappeared into the shops full of dresses while Adam walked around till he found a shop full of jewelery . _"That ring there would be nice for one but then again I should wait a few years till I can afford it afterall me and Brittany are only dating yea at least a few years well better get to walking"_ Thought Adam . And with that he kept walking till he found the food court he walked over there and took a seat . _" I suppose when it comes to dating its guys like me that has to think about things like this confessing your love to your partner but I do love Brittany after confessing my love for her things have been easier for both her and me though I do need to step it up a bit"_ Thought Adam . He soon saw Brittany carrying some bags she motioned over for him to help her carry her bags to the food court . " So what were you thinking about" she asked .

" Oh not a whole lot though" replied Adam. He did notice that she got him some more black clothes and that put a smile on his face . She noticed this and returned the smile with one of her own by the time that they got to the food court some fan girls were already there in the mall by the time they spotted them the started to walk over to them and do heaven knows what . " Uh Britt that's just given me an idea why don't we pretend that were just a ordinary couple just out in the mall hanging out" said Adam. " Not a bad idea" replied Brittany.

" Excuse me but where did Adam and Brittany go" asked one girl . " Oh they took off down that way if you catch them they might give you there autographs" said Brittany . And with that said they all took off at blazing speeds leaving the two alone . " Well that went better than I expected" said Adam .

" yea after all you did some smooth acting there" replied Brittany . And with that said they both set down there bags and ordered there food and hung out for the rest of the day . Soon Adam's cellphone rang . " Wonder who that could be" wondered Adam. He took his cellphone out of his pocket and realized it was Simon calling him . " Yo Simon what's up" asked Adam . " Dave told me to tell you that you and Brittany need to get home we are having dinner" said Simon . " On our way" replied Adam. And with that he hung up and turned back to his date . " Listen Britt we need to get home Dave's cooking dinner sorry we had to cut this date short" said Adam .

" Its alright I kinda enjoyed it though" replied Brittany . And with that they picked up there bags and headed for home . They soon made it home before dinner was served . " I'm guessing you all went shopping" said Dave . " Uh yea we did you could call it a date but then again" said Adam. " Well alright as long as nothing happens" replied Dave . And with that dinner by Theodore and Eleanor was served it was none other than Fish n Chips .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Four years later **_

Finally Adam had the money to buy the ring that he wanted when he was a kid . _"Finally I'm able to finally afford the ring that I wanted Brittany's going to be surprised when I purpose to her" _Thought Adam . Adam was 36 years old already graduated highschool his senior year and was working on his college degree to be a teacher at his old school his girlfriend Brittany was also working at the same college that her boyfriend only she was working in fashion it was her dream since she was a little girl .

Meanwhile Alvin and the others had job's mostly Alvin being a talent scout Simon working on getting a bachelors degree in general science the same with Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor were already going to a school in cooking others took job's to support themselves back with Adam and Brittany they were getting ready to head out to HartenDale college in Salinas, California most of the other chipmunks moved to to Pacific grove or into the Monterrey Peninsula or down south toward Sacramento or up north toward SanJose some stayed in LA or moved into other parts of California

others had to move across the country like Theodore and Eleanor they moved to the East coast such as new york where they could attend there culinary school and the rest did the same they separated themselves for either job's or going to college and Dave couldn't be more proud of his sons and daughters getting there education . As soon as both Adam and Brittany they both thought of having there own family . And with that they had already arrived at there college to get started on there classes . "Well Britt best of luck in fashion really I know it means a lot to you as does being a teacher means a lot to me well best if we be off" said Adam . " yea but one quick kiss before" Brittany asked . " Sure thing" replied Adam . And with that she gave him a kiss on his furry check and was gone while Adam headed off in toward his own class.

_**3 hours later**_

Soon both Adam and Brittany met up in the fountain of the main campus. " Come on lets head on home" said a tired Adam . " yea today was grueling" replied Brittany . And with that they headed toward there own car it was none other than a Chevy Corvette Z1 luckily over the years both Adam and Brittany were able to save up enough money to buy there own car instead of using the Salinas Bus system but of course they had Alvin keep it in well working order and Simon to keep it clean but they to had other things to do but they would still help out there own brothers and sisters after all that's what mattered to the entire Seville family helping each other out when it mattered the most . They soon got home but Adam had one surprise in his furry sleeve " Alright follow me but you must close your eyes first" said Adam . "Alright but this had better not be a trick" said Brittany .

And with that she followed him into the house where a candle lit dinner was waiting for them . "Before school was out I had to excuse myself so I could make this do you like it" asked Adam . " Oh by the way you can open your eyes" he added . And with that she did and was amazed at how much work he put into pulling this all together just for her . " You did this for me" she asked stunned . "yes I did but I have something else as well" added Adam .

"Will you marry me" he asked as he was already on one knee holding up a black box that he kept mostly in his trenchcoat pocket from his friends during his classes. Tears started to form in her eyes when she looked at Adam then back at the ring then back to Adam she had made up her mind. " yes yes yes yes I will Marry you" she said with tears of joy. " well then let me slip this on and we can chow down" said Adam . And he did just that he slipped the ring on her ring finger and led her into the kitchen where they started to have Potato chips with ranch dressing along with fish and french fries all home made except for the fish for drinks they both had grape juice as it was there favorites .

_**2 years later **_

The wedding

In those two years all the girls got together to plan the wedding while the guys went out to pick there tuxes Adam chose Alvin as his Best man while Brittany chose Jeanette as her maid of honor.

_**1 hour later**_

Soon the guys have arrived at the church that was picked out in there home town of LA where they all grew up . " well Adam i'm glad you popped the question to the girl of your dreams we were wondering if you would ever purpose to her or not" said Simon as he put a paw on Adam's shoulder . " Thanks Simon i'm glad I asked her cause remember as kids I was already working the details for the wedding in progress all I had to make a few calls and there you go a wedding ready to go" said Adam .

"Well I hope that both you and Brittany have the best of your lives together" added Alvin . " Thanks Alvin from the day I met you guys were there for me since day one and the day I met Brittany I was able to strike up a conversation with her the rest of you guys were stuck in LALA land in love over her sisters" said Adam . " Well that is true after all for some reason the love spell didn't affect you but still you pulled through and finally asked her out great job" said Theodore .

" Thanks Theo afterall you and Eleanor are both great cooks but I just jump started cooking myself I was the one that prepared the dinner for Britt just by looking the home made versions of Potato chips french fries and I had to go buy fish to pull off the dinner we had that night" said Adam as he thought about that night . "Well here it comes the moment of truth best of luck" whispered Simon. And with that Brittany came strolling down the aisl in a pink and white wedding dress . _" I hope I remember the rehearsel ah no sweat you attended the rehersel afterall you know what to do just don't screw it up"_ Thought Adam as he saw his fiance aproach the alter . _"Here goes nothing"_ thought Adam as he starred in her ocean blue eyes .

"We are gathered here today to see Adam and Brittany Seville joined together in marriage Adam's life started out as hard but slowly got better and now we see him joined by his family along with everyone now I see that both the groom and bride have written there vows" said the preacher . Adam turned to face Brittany . "Brittany you have and are the light that keeps me going everyday your smile brightens up my day but from the first day I saw you in the halls of west eastman High I fell head over tail for you even though you were working with Ian at the moment but I will always be there for you no matter what happens I love you" said Adam .

Soon Brittany was facing Adam looking into his hazel eyes . "Adam you are the person that keeps me going weather I feel sad or hurt over something your always there and know what to say to get me going on my feet and for that I thank you ever since Alvin rescued us from Ian I wanted to be with him but I looked over to you and noticed that you were alone and were the right guy for me but I will always be there for you and no other person" finished Brittany .

"Now are there anyone as to why these two can't be married speak now or forever hold your peace" asked the preacher . No one spoke a word an kept there eyes glued on the soon to be married couple . " Very well by the power vested in me and in the holy spirit I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Brittany Seville" said the preacher . " You may kiss the bride" he added . And with that said he lifted her veil and kissed her full on the lips and they both left the church and headed to there limo where they were driven off .


End file.
